robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Machete
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Vom Feuer (HD Universe) |sold in = Bunch of Tools (GTA Vice City) Screw This (GTA Vice City) Stonewall J's (GTA Vice City Stories) Ammu-Nation (GTA V) |price = $75 (GTA Vice City Stories) $100 (GTA Vice City) $8,900 (GTA V & GTA Online) • $8,010 (Bronze medal discount) • $7,565 (Silver medal discount) • $6,675 (Gold medal discount) |unlock = Nervous Ron (GTA V; Enhanced Version) |related = Knife Meat Cleaver |origin = Austrian (GTA V) |caliber = |firemode = |reticle = None |anim = Melee Large |driveby = |flags = |filename = Machete |spawnmap = Yes (3D Universe) No (GTA V) |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Machete is a melee weapon in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and as part of the GTA Online: Lowriders update for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions of Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. In the HD Universe, it is manufactured by Vom Feuer. Design 3D Universe The machete in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is based on the Panga blade design from Africa and in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it resembles the Naga Dao. The Machete is styled not after the usual Brazilian straight-grip, large blade variety used for clearing brush, but the British Gurkha and Indian Gorkha Regiment's fighting knife, which is a fearsome weapon in and of itself (in its "stories" renditions). As expected, the Machete is a long, heavy blade with a rounded design similar to that of the Knife, in contrast to the squared design of the Meat Cleaver, another bladed weapon. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Machete returns in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, this time taking some inspiration from the . The machete has a bolo blade in it, most likely based on Cold Steel's Bolo machete. Performance 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the machete is considered heavy, hindering the player's ability to sprint with the weapon. When an opponent is struck and not killed with the machete, they produce a larger blood trail than the Meat Cleaver, with two direct hits will kill them (or one hit, when swung in stabbing motion). The machete is a generally good all-around choice for your melee slot in the absence of the Chainsaw, along with the aforementioned Meat Cleaver, since has generally better damage over most conventional melee weapons. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Machete acts similarly to weapons like the Hatchet, allowing the wielder to swing it against the target's head or body. Depending of the player' stance, a single swing can be lethal when hitting the target's ribs from the sides or right on the middle of the forehead. GTA V Overview Image Gallery In-game model Machete-GTAVC-Screenshot.jpg|Pre-release screenshot featuring Tommy Vercetti carrying a machete. Machete-GTAVC.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' & Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. HUD icon Machete-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. Machete-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th Anniversary edition. Machete-GTALCS-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' & Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. MacheteHUD-GTALibertyCityStories.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'', Mobile version. Machete-GTAVPC-HUDIcon.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * Washington Beach, Vice Beach - Spawns on the eastern sidewalk off the Starfish Island bridge leading to Washington Beach. * Washington Beach, Vice Beach - Available to buy from Bunch of Tools after completion of Treacherous Swine for $100. * Little Havana, Vice City Mainland - Available to buy from Screw This after completion of Phnom Penh '86 for $100. * Some strippers at the Pole Position Strip Club are armed with machetes, as well as the woman behind the counter. * It can be dropped by three Haitians gang members during the mission Trial By Dirt. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *The Machete in this game is unobtainable outside missions and can only be found in the hands of criminals during the Vigilante side mission. A Yakuza gang member is also seen using this weapon during the mission Cash in Kazuki's Chips but there is no way to keep it because the player switches to a Katana automatically later on in the mission. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * Little Havana, Vice City Mainland - On the middle basketball court in a Little Havana neighborhood. * Stonewall J's, Little Havana, Vice City Mainland - Available to buy from the shop for $75. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Available at Ammu-Nation after installing the GTA Online: Lowriders update and completing the mission Nervous Ron (Enhanced version only). It costs $8,900. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available at Ammu-Nation after installing the Lowriders update (Enhanced version only). It costs $8,900. Trivia 3D Universe *The machete was originally supposed to be in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, but was soon cut in development . ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *A larger version of the Machete can be found in any Ammu-Nation in Grand Theft Auto V (with the exception of the ones with shooting ranges). However, it cannot be used by the player. Navigation }} de:Machete es:Machete pl:Maczeta ru:Мачете Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA V Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Weapons in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Weapons in GTA Online Category:Melee Weapons Category:Bladed weapons